


Under the Vhenadahl

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: "Merrill meets a surviving member of her clan in the alienage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Vhenadahl

A week after Marethari’s death and the subsequent death of her clan, Merrill saw a painfully familiar face sitting under the vhenadahl, arms wrapped around his knees. When the other elf looked up and saw her, his eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. “Merrill,” he said, voice rough with grief. “I came back from hunting, and they were all…” he trailed off, throat working against the words stuck there. “You’re all I have left.” The sharp pain of guilt and regret drove Merrill from the Alienage, running all the way to Hightown to seek refuge in Hawke’s estate.


End file.
